The 44th Distric
by Anna-tachi Team
Summary: Ada sebuah kuil Shinto di distrik 44 Rokungai yang menyimpan sebuah artefak berbahaya. Artefak itu memiliki kekuatan yang dapat merubah konpaku menjadi hollow. (By : Anna D. Rose Opera)


The 44th Distric

Judul : The 44 Distric

Fandom : Bleach

Rating : T

Chapter : Oneshoot

Summary : Ada sebuah kuil Shinto di distrik 44 Rokungai yang menyimpan sebuah artefak berbahaya. Artefak itu memiliki kekuatan yang dapat merubah konpaku menjadi hollow.

Warning : OOC, typo(s), Gajeness, nyebelisasi, dan banyak hal lain yang dapat menyebabkan serangan jantung pada anda.

Disclaimer : Hak Cipta Dilindungi Undang-Undang. Bleach punya Tite Kubo.

Dont like Dont Read

**~ Rose Opera ~**

Distrik 44 Rokungai.

Tempat ini sering disebut sebagai sarang penyamun. Banyak sekali perampok, pencuri, pembunuh, dan para penjahat lainnya yang tinggal dan mendiami tempat ini.

Byakuya mengamati sekitarnya dengan pandangan awas. Dia memang bisa merasakan reiatsu orang yang 'secara kebetulan' lewat di dekatnya. Namun, tentu tak ada salahnya untuk lebih berjaga-jaga.

"Santai saja, Kuchiki."

Byakuya melirik sekilas ke sampingnya, dimana Toushiro berjalan dengan tenang. Namun, sama seperti dirinya, matanya juga menyapu waspada ke arah sekitar.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam, melewati deretan rumah-rumah kumuh. Sesekali, dapat dilihatnya perempuan perempuan yang menatap gusar ke arah mereka, atau wanita wanita yang menggiring anak mereka masuk ke dalam rumah, segera setelah 2 orang kapten itu melewati mereka.

"Padahal kita hanya lewat." gerutu Toushiro. Rambut putihnya terlihat berkilau keperakan karena terkena cahaya matahari musim panas. Dan jelas, terlihat sang kapten muda itu sangat terusik dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Masih membenci musim panas, seperti biasanya." Byakuya bergumam pelan.

Mereka meninggalkan pemukiman kumuh itu, dan bergerak menuju tempat yang sedikit lebih ramai. Disana, berjajar bangunan yang jauh berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Papan nama berkelap kelip dari bar dan penginapan menjadi pemandangan yang lumrah disana.

"Distrik 44. Lebih parah dari laporan yang kudengar." gumam Toushiro. Byakuya mengangguk setuju. "Sungguh ironis, mengingat Soutaichou tidak membubarkan tempat ini."

"Tuan...~"

Kedua kapten itu berhenti, tatkala seorang wanita dengan furisode super mini datang dan mendekati mereka.

"Mampirlah ke tempat kami..."

Wanita itu menggerakan tangannya dengan riang ke arah sebuah bangunan dengan papan berkelip warna warni. Di depan bangunan itu, terlihat wanita wanita lain yang melambai riang ke arah mereka.

"Maaf, tapi kami tidak punya waktu untuk bermain, permisi."

Toushiro melanjutkan lagi perjalanannya, sementara Byakuya, melempar tatapan dingin ke arah sang wanita yang membuat wanita itu begerak mundur.

"Hi... Galak sekali sih...~" sindir wanita itu, setengah berteriak. Byakuya menulikan telinganya dan bergerak cepat menyusul Toushiro yang berjalan jauh didepannya.

"Tempat prostitusi seperti itu ternyata legal..." gumam Toushiro. "Kukira tempat seperti itu harusnya dilarang?"

"Benar..." jawab Byakuya datar. "Tapi sayang sekali, partisipasi masyarakat membuat tempat itu makin berkembang. Seperti sebuah tanaman menjalar."

Keduanya kembali berjalan dalam diam. Syal turquoise Toushiro agak berkibar ditiup angin musim panas yang hembusannya berlawanan dengan arah geraknya. Begitu pula syal sutera putih milik Byakuya. Bagian bawah haori keduanya juga berkibar ditiup angin.

Meninggalkan sarang prostitusi itu, mereka berjalan menuju ke daerah para pencuri dan pembunuh. Dalam hati, Byakuya mencatat bahwa dia akan mengatakan pada divisi 7 mengenai sarang pembunuh yang mereka cari selama ini.

Sebenarnya, bukan keinginan mereka juga, untuk pergi ke salah satu lokasi yang paling dihindari bahkan oleh para shinigami sekalipun. Bukan karena mereka takut akan para pencuri dan penyamun di tempat ini, melainkan, karena mereka tidak ingin 'kelepasan' melukai konpaku yang ada disana.

Kedua kapten itu berada di distrik 44 untuk misi. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Soutaichou memerintahkan mereka untuk pergi ke distrik 44. Untuk mengambil sesuatu.

"Ada sebuah kuil Shinto di distrik 44 Rokungai yang menyimpan sebuah artefak berbahaya. Artefak itu mempunyai kekuatan yang dapat merubah konpaku menjadi hollow. Aku perintahkan kalian, pergilah ke kuil itu, dan bawalah artefak itu kemari. Divisi 12 akan menghancurkannya." begitulah perintah yang diberikan Soutaichou pada kedua kapten itu.

Dan begitulah... Disinilah keduanya sekarang.

Toushiro mengernyit ketika para pria yang duduk berkelompok memandangi mereka dengan tatapan tertarik. Sementara Byakuya, menyapu seluruh tempat itu dengan pandangan yang setajam mata elaang miliknya.

Salah satu diantara kelompok itu berdiri. Kemudian, mereka berjalan mendekat ke arah 2 orang kapten itu. Byakuya memandangi mereka, tatapannya terpaku pada pisau-pisau yang ada di tangan mereka.

"Wah... Wah... Ada shinigami datang kesini." ujar salah satu diantara mereka, yang disambut dengan tawa dari yang lain. 2 orang kapten itu bertukar pandang penuh arti.

"Bisakah kalian minggir? Kalian menghalangi jalan kami." ujar Byakuya tenang, namun tak menutupi peringatan di balik kalimatnya. Kernyitan Toushiro makin dalam ketika mereka makin mendekat.

"Hei... Anak kecil, pedangmu kelihatannya bagus, eh?" ucap salah seorang dari mereka. Orang itu menampakan seringai yang kurang ajar pada 2 orang kapten itu.

"Apa kau bisa memakai pedang itu, nak?" tanya yang lainnya, dengan nada mengejek. Sementara, pria pria lainnya tertawa terbahak bahak.

Alis Toushiro terangkat. Sementara Byakuya memandang dengan bosan.

"Sebaiknya kalian minggir..." Byakuya kembali memperingatkan. Tapi, para perampok itu semakin maju.

"Pedang shinigami harganya mahal," ujarnya, "kalau dijual, kami bisa dapat banyak uang."

"Rampas pedangnya!"

Pria itu menerjang Toushiro, sementara Toushiro, dengan gerakan ringan menghindari pria yang menerjangnya. Dengan satu pukulan di tengkuk pria itu, Toushiro berhasil menumbangkannya. Membuat pria pria lainnya bergerak mundur.

"Permisi"

Keduanya kemudian melangkah pergi, meninggalkan kerumunan perampok yang awalnya mengepung mereka.

"Pukulan yang bagus." puji Byakuya. Sementara Toushiro, hanya meregangkan tangannya dengan malas.

~ Rose Opera ~

Keduanya sampai di depan sebuah bangunan besar yang terlihat agak tua. Didepan bangunan itu, sekelompok orang berdiri. Orang orang itu menyambut mereka. Membungkuk hormat kepada 2 orang kapten itu.

"Selamat datang..." ucap seorang anak perempuan berambut coklat pendek yang digulung. "Anda berdua pasti utusan gotei 13, benar?"

Keduanya mengangguk, sang gadis tersenyum. "Bagus sekali... Kakek sudah menunggu anda, silahkan masuk..."

Kedua kapten itu kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam bangunan itu. Keduanya digiring menyusuri bagian dalam bangunan itu, hingga mencapai ruang tatami. Keduanya dipersilahkan masuk, kemudian, mereka melihat sosok pria tua yang tersenyum ramah pada keduanya.

"Selamat datang... Utusan gotei 13." ucapnya ramah. "Silahkan masuk..."

Kedua kapten itu berpandangan, kemudian, keduanya berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan duduk berseberangan dengan sang kakek.

"Izinkan aku memperkenalkan diri." ucap sang kakek. "Namaku Yamada Koisuke. Aku adalah pendeta di kuil ini. Anak perempuan itu adalah cucuku. Namanya Yamada Machiko."

Gadis yang menyambut mereka tadi mengangguk samar.

"Kami utusan gotei 13. Aku kapten divisi 6, Kuchiki Byakuya, dan dia," Byakuya mengedik ke arah Toushiro yang membungkuk samar, " kapten divisi 10, Hitsugaya Toushiro."

Kakek Koisuke tersenyum, "sebenarnya, saya agak terkejut ketika gotei 13 mengirim surat secara tiba-tiba. Kami tidak menyangka kalau artefak itu ternyata berbahanya."

"Jika bisa, kami ingin segera mengabil artefak itu." ujar Byakuya langsung. "Akan berbahaya jika artefak itu dibiarkan terlalu lama." Toushiro menambahkan. Kakek itu tersenyum ramah pada keduanya. Kemudian dia beranjak berdiri dari posisinya.

"Kalau begitu, mari saya antarkan. Machiko, kau disini saja."

Machiko mengangguk, menuruti perkataan kakeknya. Sementara sang kakek dan 2 orang kapten itu berjalan ke dalam kuil. Tepatnya, ke ruang pemujaan.

"Keluargaku turun temurun menjaga benda ini. Menunggu apakah benda ini akan segera dimanfaatkan untuk kepentingan umum. Dan tak kusangka, ternyata dia malah mempunyai kekuatan mengerikan yang bisa membahayakan banyak orang."

"Sebenarnya, kami juga tak menyangkanya..." gumam Toushiro pelan.

Setelah melewati banyak sekali ruang daan lorong di kuil itu, mereka sampai di ruang pemujaan. Di tengah tengah ruangan itu, ada sebuah kotak kaca yang didalamnya berisi artefak itu.

"Saya harus minta maaf, karena saya tidak bisa membuka segel di sekitar kotak kaca itu." ujar sang kakek.

"Tidak masalah." jawab Byakuya dengan tenang.

Dia berjalan mendekat ke arah kotak kaca itu dan menatapnya selama beberapa detik. Kemudian, dia merapal mantra kidoudan kotak kaca itu bersinar selama beberapa saat. Setelah yakin jika kotak itu sudah tidak tersegel, Byakuya membukanya dan memindahkan artefak itu ke kotak yang dibawanya dengan hati-hati.

"Maaf jika kami merepotkan anda." ujar Toushiro ketika mereka keluar dari dalam kuil itu.

"Tidak masalah. Saya justru berterima kasih karena anda berdua mau mengambil artefak itu. Jadi sekarang kami bisa kembali ke rumah kami di utara Rokungai." ujar sang kakek lega. "Maaf jika saya kurang membantu anda."

"Tidak masalah. Lagipula, asal usul artefak ini memang kurang jelas." ujar Toushiro lagi.

"Urusan kami sudah selesai. Karena itu, izinkan kami pamit sekarang." ujar Byakuya tenang.

"Eh... Anda tidak mau minum teh dulu?" tanya Machiko. Byakuya menggeleng, "Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kami lakukan."

"Kalau begitu, tolong berhati-hatilah saat kembali. Dan tolong sampaikan terima kasih saya pada soutaichou." ujar sang kakek.

Kedua kapten itu mengangguk dan memberi salam, sebelum akhirnya pamit pergi dari kuil itu.

~ Rose Opera ~

"Kurasa divisi 12 akan meneliti ini sebelum menghancurkannya." ujar Toushiro seraya mengamati kotak ditangannya, kemudian dia mengangsurkannya pada Byakuya.

"Bawa saja. Aku tidak mau membawa-bawa benda itu."

Toushiro mengangkat bahu, kemudian dia memasukan kotak itu ke balik haorinya. Ditengah perjalanan pulang, keadaan tempat tempat yang mereka lewati agak berbeda dengan saat mereka datang tadi. Tempat itu sedikit lebih sepi, membuat 2 kapten itu curiga.

"Ah... Ini cukup sepi untuk sarang penyamun." ujar Toushiro datar. Byakuya mengangguk setuju. Keduanya kemudian meneruskan perjalanan mereka.

"Tolong..."

Langkah kedua kapten itu terhenti. Keduanya menatap satu sama lain, sebelum kemudian mengedarkan pandangan mereka dengan awas.

"Tolong aku..."

Lagi. Suara itu terdengar. Dan kali ini lebih keras. Toushiro melayangkan tangannya pada Hyourinmaru, sementara tangan Byakuya sudah menggenggam gagang Senbonsakura.

"Hati-hati.." ujar Byakuya memperingatkan.

Sejurus kemudian, sebuah sosok muncul. Sesosok wanita yang berpakaian kurang layak berjalan dengan terseok seok ke arah mereka berdua. Kemudian, secara tiba tiba, dia jatuh berlutut di depan Toushiro.

"Tuan shinigami... Tolong aku." rengeknya.

"Ada ap... Hei!"

Toushiro tersentak ketika merasakan tangan wanita itu menyusup dengan cepat ke balik haorinya. Detik berikutnya, wanita itu menarik tangannya dengan cepat dan meringsut mundur.

"Dapat!"

Byakuya dan Toushiro terbelalak ketika melihat kotak artefak itu berada di tangan sang wanita. Tak lama, beberapa orang muncul dari tempat yang sama dengan wanita itu, yang mereka identifikasi sebagai para perampok yang mencegat mereka sebelumnya.

"Tak kusangka, shinigami ternyata bisa ditipu semudah ini."

Ekspresi Toushiro mengeras, "kembalikan kotak itu."

"Tidak mau." ejek sang perampok, "kami dapatkan ini dengan susah payah, dan kau mau kami mengembalikannya lagi? Jangan bermimpi."

"Aku tidak mengunci kotak itu dengan kidou."

"Hah...?" mata Toushiro melebar. Kemudian pandangannya kembali teralih ke arah para pencuri itu.

"Gawat, kalau begitu."

"Coba kita lihat, apa isi kotak ini." ujar salah satu diantara mereka. Kedua kapten itu bertatapan sejenak, sebelum bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk yang mungkin terjadi.

Dengan gerakan ringan, wanita itu membuka kotak itu. Dan seketika itu juga, reiatsu dari artefak itu memancar. Wanita itu terkena pancaran artefak itu. Dia menjatuhkan kotaknya, sementara artefak itu sendiri melayang dan masuk ke dalam ulu hati wanita itu.

Wanita itu menjerit kesakitan. Sementara teman temannya tadi terkejut dan lari meninggalkannya. Wanita itu kemudian berubah menjadi hollow level gilian yang sangat besar.

"Grrr!" hollow wanita itu mengeram. Sementara Toushiro dan Byakuya bertukar pandang.

"Jadi?" tanya Byakuya retoris seraya menarik Senbonsakura.

"Apa boleh buat." ujar Toushiro yang juga sudah memegang Hyourinmaru di tangannya.

Dan kemudian, keduanya langsung bershunpo tepat saat hollow wanita itu menyerang mereka berdua. Posisi mereka saat ini adalah Toushiro di sebelah kanan hollow itu dan Byakuya di sebelah kirinya.

"Bakudou no 63 : Sajo Sabaku."

Byakuya menggunakan mantra kidou untuk mengikat hollow wanita itu. Tapi, hollow wanita itu bisa lepas dengan mudah.

"Hadou no 63 : Raikohou!"

Kali ini, Toushiro yang menyerang hollow itu dengan kidou. Serangan itu menimbulkan luka bakar di leher sang hollow. Namun, luka bekas serangan dari mantra kidou itu dapat pulih.

"Dia memulihkan diri?" tanya Byakuya retoris, "Hadou no 4 : Byakurai."

Byakuya menyerang hollow itu tepat di jantungnya, namun sekali lagi, luka itu pulih dengan cepat. Melihat hal itu, Toushiro mengernyit.

"Chire, Senbonsakura."

Byakuya melepaskan shikainya, ribuan kelopak bunga sakura itu kemudian menyerang hollow itu. Tubuh hollow itu tercabik, namun hollow itu masih bisa melepaskan ceronya ke arah kedua kapten itu.

Dengan cepat keduanya menghindar. Namun, Toushiro kembali mengernyit melihat luka hollow yang pulih dengan cepat itu.

"Kuchiki..."

"Apa?"

"Bisa kau serang dia dengan Senbonsakura sekali lagi?"

Byakuya menaikan alis ketika dia mendengar perkataan sang kapten jenius itu. Ada kilatan di matanya yang dia tahu bahwa kilatan itu berarti sang kapten muda itu mengetahui sesuatu.

Dengan satu gerakan ringan, dia menyerang hollow itu lagi. Dan kejadian sebelumnya terulang. Lukanya kembali sembuh. Namun kali ini, Toushiro tersenyum.

"Sudah kuduga. Memang hanya tubuhnya saja yang besar. Namun dia kurang pintar."

"Bisa jelaskan, apa yang telah kau temukan, Hitsugaya taichou?"

"Coba kau amati pemulihannya."

Byakuya mengamati pemulihan hollow itu, kemudian dia tersentak.

"Sudah tahu?" tanya Toushiro. Byakuya mengangguk, "kecepatan penyembuhan lukanya berbeda."

"Benar." ujar Toushiro. "Semakin menjauhi ulu hati, penyembuhannya semakin lambat. Tapi luka yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari ulu hatinya malah tidak pulih."

Byakuya bergumam, "berarti... Bisa disimpulkan jika kelemahannya ada di ulu hatinya."

"Kita harus menyerangnya tepat di sana." ujar Toushiro. "Soten ni saze, Hyourinmaru!"

Tepat setelah merilis shikai Hyourinmaru, Toushiro segera bershunpo ke arah hollow itu. Dengan segera, dia menebas hollow itu dan membekukannya. Tepat setelah hollow itu beku, Byakuya menyerangnya dengan Senbonsakura tepat di ulu hatinya. Dan benar dugaan Toushiro, hollow itu lenyap bersamaan dengan es dari Hyourinmaru. Begitu pula dengan roh wanita itu yang juga lenyap.

~ Rose Opera ~

"Hmm... Jadi begitu."

Toushiro dan Byakuya hanya mengangguk. Saat ini, mereka tengah berada di kantor soutaichou di divisi 1.

"Yang tersisa hanya ini." ujar Byakuya sembari menyerahkan potongan dari artefak yang tersisa.

Soutaichou melihat artefak itu dengan sebelah matanya, kemudian dia mengangguk. "Kalian boleh pergi."

Kedua kapten itu kemudian memberi hormat pada soutaichou, sebelum kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Anda membohongi mereka?" tanya Sasakibe pada kaptennya itu. Soutaichou hanya tersenyum.

"Artefak itu sebenarnya bereaksi pada jiwa yang tidak bersih, sehingga bisa merubah sang pemilik jiwa menjadi hollow. Kekuatannya memang berbahaya, tapi sebenarnya bisa kita atasi dengan mudah."

"Lalu, kenapa anda mengutus mereka untuk mengambil artefak itu?" tanya Sasakibe lagi.

Lagi lagi Soutaichou tersenyum, "Mereka berdua memiliki sifat yang hampir mirip. Dan mereka adalah kapten yang paling sibuk dan paling jarang membuang waktu. Kalau kau tahu maksudku, Sasakibe."

Mendengar penuturan soutaichou, Sasakibe menghela nafas.

"Tapi saya rasa, distrik 44 bukan tempat yang bagus untuk liburan."

Dan soutaichou hanya tertawa.

~ Rose Opera ~

My first Bleach fanfic...

RnR...


End file.
